Lost and Alone: The Tale of Faefyre Callia Windsor
by The-Serene-Mage
Summary: While on their way back from a Winter Veil party, Lekyra's Feral Instincts kicked in when they passed a dark alleyway near the Grand Cathedral of Stormwind. They find a young Kaldorei infant alone and at the brink of freezing to death. Fearful of being a mother, Lekyra set's her heart on bringing the infant to the orphanage, but Nóiméad urges her to sit and think on it. Please R


This is the story of how Faefyre, my Night elf Druid was found by my Worgen Druid lekyra and her Bronze Drake companion, Nóiméad. This is set in an AU universe where Lekyra and Nóiméad are a couple. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"_My brother was buried after giving his life to protect the Vale of Eternal Blossoms from the Sha. My mother and father killed by the Forsaken in Gilneas. That leaves only me. The last member of the Windsor family" Lekyra muttered in a soft tone. _

"_What about children?" Nóiméad asked as he gently closed the book he was reading._

"_I don't want any for the fear of my curse spreading onto them, or being thought as a monster by my own flesh and blood…" she answered._

"_I am sorry…" Nóiméad murmured._

"_It is alright," Lekyra reassured "I have made peace with my decision…"_

_Nóiméad knew she was lying just by the look in her eyes. He leaned forward and pulled her into an embrace in which she broke down once her face was buried into his chest. They sat like that for a long while, Nóiméad stroking her hair in soothing gestures as he made soft shushing sounds as he gently rocked her back and forth._

* * *

Lekyra shivered as she stepped out of the Tavern. It was late into the evening and the Winter Veil celebrations were still young. Oh, how she wished she could be at home, sipping some Briarthorn tea and sitting by the fire, listening to Nóiméad humming soft tunes as he read from one of her many books. She heaved a heavy sigh, and then yawned slightly before turning to go back inside where many of her friends still partied.

Nóiméad was the first to notice her return; he flashed a small smile at her from where he leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Lekyra chuckled lightly; normally Nóiméad would be mingling with the partygoers instead of being a wallflower. She jerked her head back while pointing her thumb over her shoulder, telling him that it was time to go. Nóiméad nodded and pushed himself off of the wall, waving at the party host as he weaved through the party guests who were rapidly getting drunker by the minute.

* * *

They walked in silence through the empty streets of Stormwind towards Lekyra's home. Snow had begun to fall softly, turning the air colder and forcing Lekyra to shiver violently.

"I told you to bring a coat," Nóiméad muttered as he shrugged off the drape of his robes, moving to place it over her shoulders "luckily I came prepared."

Lekyra smiled as she tugged the drape tighter around her shoulders,

"I'm stubborn," she said, her breath coming out in thick wispy clouds "besides, with your access to the timeways cut off, I decided to see if your prediction of snow was true"

"I can easily predict the weather," Nóiméad answered "It is the special events in time that I am unsure about,"

Lekyra would have smiled if it weren't for a feeling blooming in her gut. Something was wrong; her feral instincts wouldn't have acted this way if it were nothing.

"Lekyra?" Nóiméad asked as he paused in mid step, eyeing her with worry.

"Something's wrong," she whispered.

"Is it your curse?" he asked.

Lekyra shook her head,

"It's not that," she answered "my moonstone claims that the moon is in the waxing crescent phase,"

Nóiméad sighed slightly out of relief, but he still eyed here with worry,

"What is it then?" he asked.

"My Feral Instincts are telling me to go this way," Lekyra answered as she pointed towards a dark alleyway behind the Great Cathedral.

Nóiméad furrowed his brow before gesturing for her to wait where she was as he made his way over to the alleyway. Lekyra waited, pulling his drape even tighter around her as she began to feel the jitters of adrenalin. She watched as he disappeared into the darkness of the alley, her heart beating faster in anticipation, making her feel sick from all of the adrenalin pumping throughout her body.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Nóiméad emerged with his arms crisscrossed over his chest. Lekyra rushed up to him thinking he was hurt somehow. When she got within arm's length, Nóiméad paused and lowered his arms to reveal a tiny Kaldorei infant. Like lightening, Nóiméad's drape was removed from her shoulders and swaddled around the infant.

"I found her behind a barrel," Nóiméad explained "If it weren't for your instincts kicking in; she wouldn't have survived much longer,"

Lekyra held out her arms for the infant,

"Poor dear, how old do you think she is?" she asked as she cradled the infant close to her chest.

Nóiméad shrugged and grabbed Lekyra by the waist to usher her forward,

"I don't know, but we must get out of the cold, the infant's condition is critical," Nóiméad answered.

* * *

Lekyra sat by the fire, nursing the infant as best as she could. She had little to no experience with children, opting out with the children care the small circle of Druids of which she belonged adopted.

She felt bad that Nóiméad had to prepare the bottle and teach her how to hold the small infant for feeding. She always thought that child care came naturally to women, but clearly she was wrong. The infant was now awake, looking up at her with her silvery eyes. When she started fussing, Lekyra worried she might have done something wrong.

"Try singing to her," Nóiméad murmured, startling Lekyra in the process.

Lekyra looked up to see him leaning over the railing of the second floor, looking down at her with a soft expression.

"You know I don't sing Nóiméad," Lekyra said as she placed the bottle beside her, rocking the infant side to side in an attempt to calm her, but to no avail.

As Lekyra looked into the silver orbs of the infant, she heard Nóiméad's footsteps coming down the stairs and over to her. It was when he was kneeling beside her that Lekyra finally looked to him.

"What about that Kaldorei song you sang a while back?" Nóiméad asked as he reached out for the infant.

"That was a prayer, not a song," Lekyra explained "besides it is only recited during the full moon,"

"Would it hurt to sing it if it had a chance of calming her down?" Nóiméad asked as he cradled the infant as if she were his own offspring.

Lekyra let out a heavy sigh, "I suppose not…" she said as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Nóiméad called after her as he noticed her leaving the room.

"I need the prayer book, I'm not fluent in Darnassian" Lekyra called back.

"The words are easy, how could you forget them?" Nóiméad asked as he pushed all of his strength to his legs so he could stand.

He heard Lekyra scoff,

"Well if it is so easy for you, why don't you recite the prayer?" she said as she reentered the living room.

Nóiméad chuckled at her, "I think a woman's voice would be better,"

"That is just an excuse to hear me sing!" Lekyra exclaimed as she leafed through the Darnassian prayer book.

Nóiméad replied with another chuckle, taking a deep breath when he Lekyra starting to clear her throat.

* * *

"What are we going to do with her?" Nóiméad asked as he gently placed the infant beside Lekyra.

Lekyra gentle brushed some fingers through the infant's small patch of white hair,

"We could take her to the orphanage tomorrow," Lekyra offered.

Nóiméad sighed and sat beside her on the bed,

"Lekyra, the orphanage is closed for the holidays, the orphans off visiting Great-Father Winter in Ironforge," Nóiméad chided "Who is to say the infant won't be bonded to us by the time the orphanage matrons' return?"

Lekyra sighed,

"Ironforge is a short tram ride away, I know where the orphans are staying, and we can deliver the infant to the matrons while the orphans are with Great-Father Winter..." Lekyra said as she gentle sat up, careful not to disturb the slumbering infant.

Nóiméad let out a heavy sigh before taking up Lekyra's hands,

"I know you said that you don't want to be a mother," he murmured "but, think about it. You found the infant due to your instincts, who is to say your natural motherly instincts won't set in by the time we deliver the infant to the orphanage matrons?"

Lekyra pulled her hands free, scoffing at Nóiméad.

"I don't want to be a mother!" she hissed "I'm not fit, nor am I ready to be one!" tears started to swell in her sapphire eyes.

Nóiméad sighed heavily, pulling Lekyra into a soothing embrace,

"Just think about it," he whispered "when tomorrow afternoon arrives, you will give your decision on whether or not we keep her…"

Lekyra nodded slightly, gripping the fabric of Nóiméad's robes as she struggled to calm her nerves. Nóiméad pulled Lekyra away, laying her back as he brought her blankets up to her shoulders,

"Get some sleep," he murmured before kissing her forehead, then standing to blow out the candle on the bedside table.

Nóiméad didn't have to tell Lekyra twice, she felt the need to sleep overpower her worries and anxiety, pulling her into the depths of sleep.

* * *

Lekyra usually awoke to the cathedral bell tolling, but instead she woke up to a soft cooing sound. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the infant looking at her with bright silver eyes, a contagious smile on her face. Lekyra mimicked the infant's smile as she scooped her into her arms, cradling her against her chest as she sat up.

Lekyra unwound the blanket swaddled around the infant enough for her arms to come free. Upon doing so, the infant took hold of Lekyra's pinky finger as she was pulling her hand away to properly hold the infant. Lekyra felt her heart sink,

"How can you be so calm with a monster?" she asked in a murmur.

The infant began cooing in response, and then brought her hand that still gripped Lekyra's pinky to her mouth to suck on her fist. Lekyra smiled, feeling that her face might crack from the strain of smiling too much. As much as she wanted to not be a mother, she felt only empathy for the infant.

"How can anyone abandon such a sweet thing?" she asked herself, her voice cracking as her vision blurred from tears. The infant yawned, releasing her grip on Lekyra's pinky as she fell into a peaceful slumber.

Lekyra leaned forward and kissed the infant's forehead, smoothing her white hair before cradling her close, humming of soft tune. A soft knock brought her out of her thoughts, but she didn't answer, she was still entranced by the slumbering infant.

"Lekyra?" Nóiméad called softly as he slowly opened her bedroom door. Lekyra didn't need to look at him to tell that there was a smile upon his face.

"Nóiméad," she whispered "I decided to keep her…" Lekyra finally looked at him, a wide smile on her face, as well as tears of joy.

Nóiméad mimicked her smile, taking to steps towards her before sitting beside her on the bed,

"That's wonderful," he whispered "Are you going to name her? We can't keep calling her infant, now can we?" he asked.

Lekyra let out a soft laugh, pausing when the baby shifted in her sleep, but was still sound asleep.

"Faefyre," she murmured as she looked Nóiméad in the eyes "Faefyre Callia Windsor…"

Nóiméad placed a hand on her cheek and used his thumb to caress her cheekbone,

"A good name," he whispered before leaning in to kiss her forehead, then Faefyre's "You will be a great mother Lekyra, don't let your doubts tell you otherwise…"

Lekyra nodded,

"Thank you Nóiméad…" she murmured.


End file.
